


Ревнючий Стайлз

by lisjandra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Geth, Humor, M/M, OOC, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisjandra/pseuds/lisjandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я не понял, — мрачнеет Хейл, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо парня. — Ты же написал, что тебе нужна помощь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревнючий Стайлз

**Author's Note:**

> Приятного прочтения :)

_Она не настоящая,_  
_Она не сможет любить тебя, как я,_  
_Она чужая._  
_(с) Adele - Rumour Has It_

Дереку достаточно всего раз проявить незамеченную за ним ранее благородность, и жизнь Стайлза Стилински катится в тартарары. Хейл совершает героический поступок, спасая учительницу английского языка от злобных и диких лап смерти или чего похуже, но Стайлз видит что-то нехорошее во взгляде Дерека, адресованном женщине.

Что-то нехорошее для самого Стайлза. 

Руки сжимаются в кулаки, а веки мрачно сужаются — Дерек ведёт себя уж слишком… нелепо, подавая мисс Блэйк руку и прижимая к себе испуганную девушку.

Как же легко ты поддался. Глупый, глупый хмуроволк.

Смешанные в розовом флакончике и ум, и красота мисс Блэйк жутко раздражают. А от её милой улыбочки и чрезмерно вежливого тона хочется блевать.

Несколько раз Стайлз предпринимал попытки намекнуть Хейлу, что Джениффер Блэйк чересчур подозрительна: не может человек быть таким положительным, уж точно не в Бейкон-Хиллс. Но Дерек в ответ лишь смотрел на него, как на глупое дитя, отмахивался, и, сверкая усмешкой, добавлял неизменно, уходя в «закат»:

«Ты ещё слишком мал, чтобы разбираться в подобных вещах». 

Стайлзу оставалось только смотреть вслед удаляющейся Камаро, и мучиться, представляя, как после их разговоров Хейл отправляется прямиком к этой «мисс вежливость». Ведь она воспитанная и, конечно же, не упустит возможности отблагодарить своего спасителя-Хейла.

Да чего уж там – никто бы не упустил.

Как же легко ты позволил себе влюбиться. Глупый, глупый Стайлз.

*******

Стайлз растерян и не может понять, почему уроки английского становятся вдруг ненавистными. И с каких пор тянутся они так долго и напряженно.

В его перевёрнутом мире голос мисс Блэйк отдаётся скрежетом по стеклу, и от этого жутко раскалывается голова.

— Эй, чувак, ты чего?

Стайлз поворачивается в сторону обеспокоенного друга и, бросив быстрый взгляд на учительницу, стоящую у доски, тихо шепчет, признаваясь:

— Она не нравится мне. Подозрительная какая-то.

Скотт смотрит на мисс Блэйк, пробегаясь по ней оценивающим взглядом. 

— Да нормальная она. Обычная, — пожав плечами, выносит вердикт МакКолл. 

Стайлз недовольно поджимает губы, борясь с желанием стукнуть друга в тёмную, непонятливую макушку — почему даже Скотт не замечает?

— К тому же, — добавляет шёпотом Скотт, так не вовремя лишившийся нюха на всё подозрительное. — Сам Дерек ей доверяет. Значит, она чиста.

Стайлз разъярённо отодвигается от него — ножка стула издаёт противный звук, под стать его раздражённым мыслям, прочерчивая по поверхности пола, — и принимается нервно вертеть ручку в длинных пальцах. В этом-то и дело — Хейл не должен так реагировать на незнакомых людей. Не должен.

— Так ты ответишь на мой вопрос, Стайлз? — говорит мисс Блэйк, наконец, достучавшись до его сознания, и всё её внимание — как и внимание класса — приковано к нему.

— А вы мне его повторите? — голос звучит довольно грубо, но ему ни капельки не стыдно. Вот совсем.

Учительница снисходительно улыбается, глядя на Стайлза.

— Ротозейство, невнимательность, рассеянность, крайняя беспечность, — не скрывая насмешки, в своём стиле поясняет она ребятам на наглядном примере. Одноклассники тихо посмеиваются над Стайлзом, а он смотрит на Блэйк и старается не сломать ручку к чертям.

Спокойно дышать не выходит: ноздри раздуваются от гнева, а глаза застилает пелена — вот-вот и его просто разорвёт от злости, а взрывной волной сметёт всех вокруг.

Наверное, эта антипатия началась две недели назад, думает Стайлз, просверливая в учительнице дыру злобным взглядом. В тот день, когда Дерек, возмутительно непохожим на свой собственный голосом разговаривал с Блэйк по телефону при нём, назначая встречу.

Или, быть может — и это больше походило на правду, — неприязнь проснулась в нём с той самой первой, роковой встречи Дерека и Дженнифер.

 

Блэйк говорит классу уже о чём-то другом, оставив витающего в своих мыслях Стайлза в покое, но её взгляд то и дело возвращается к нему, и в синих глазах женщины ему мерещится — или нет — издёвка.

Дженнифер Блэйк объявила ему войну, понимает он. Войну, все бои в которой он заведомо уже проиграл.

 

— Что это было сейчас на английском? Чего ты так взъелся на мисс Блэйк? — сразу же набрасывается на него с вопросами Скотт, догнав вылетевшего из класса друга только возле шкафчиков.

— А ты не видишь? — он смотрит на МакКолла, как на идиота, и желание стукнуть друга возвращается.

— Нет, — без раздумий отвечает тот, с сомнением глядя на Стайлза — вот уж кто точно кажется ему странным сейчас.

— Да она стерва!

— Стайлз, я тебя не узнаю, — с непониманием говорит Скотт и улыбается на всякий случай.

Стилински закатывает глаза на подобную несообразительность и машет на друга рукой.

— Проехали.

— Она же нравилась тебе всегда, — не унимается МакКолл.

Атмосфера вокруг Стайлза мгновенно нагнетается. Он молчит, потому что его пугают собственные переживания и мысли на этот счёт:

Она и нравилась бы ему. Если бы не понравилась Хейлу.

*******

Когда Скотт и Стайлз выходят из школы после тренировки, Стилински замечает автомобиль на стоянке. Это крутое, дорогущее, потрясающее авто могло принадлежать только одному жителю Бейкон-Хиллс. Стайлз крутит головой по сторонам, но Дерека поблизости не видать. Значит, он в школе. И приехал сюда не ради него и Скотта, а ради кого-то другого.

Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и крепче хватается за лямки рюкзака.

— Стайлз?

— Что? — откликается он голосом побитой собаки.

— Слушай, — неуверенно тянет МакКолл, словно не решаясь начать эту тему. Теперь Стилински смотрит на него в упор, внимательно, даже немного зло.

— Что? — повторяет он, поторапливая друга.

Скотт чешет затылок, взлохмачивая кудрявые волосы.

— Если бы я не знал тебя так хорошо, то подумал бы… Что ты влюбился, а теперь с ума сходишь от ревности.

Стайлз широко распахивает глаза и ловит ртом воздух. В груди резко холодеет, руки начинает бить крупной дрожью.

— Эй! Всё хорошо? У тебя паническая атака? Стайлз?

— Нет, — давит он из себя тихо, кое-как начиная дышать. — Я не влюбился вовсе. Просто он не должен вот так…

— Да ладно тебе. Она же старая, — кривится Скотт в неудачной попытке пошутить, не прекращая обеспокоенно вглядываться в лицо побледневшего парня.

Стайлз несколько раз хлопает ресницами, глядя на друга в упор. 

О, Господи.

А он же подумал, что Скотт говорит о Дереке.

О. Господи.

Ему становится совсем нехорошо, потому что Скотт не прав — он не влюбился в учительницу по английскому.  
Но он ревнует.  
И, о, черт, он ревнует вовсе не её.

— Скотт, — сипит он, хватаясь за горло. — Мне нужно в туалет. 

Тот кивает и делает шаги, следуя за ним, но Стайлз останавливает его взмахом руки.

— Я сам. Подожди пару минут.

— Ты уверен? — с недоверием спрашивает МакКолл. — У тебя неважный вид.

Стайлз отвечаем ему таким красноречивым взглядом, что все вопросы у Скотта тут же отпадают. Он нерешительно кивает и остаётся на улице, ждать его возле входа в школу.

 

Ополоснув лицо ледяной водой, Стайлз поднимает голову и смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. Не удивительно, что Скотт беспокоился о его самочувствии — выглядит он слегка невменяемым. Если в подобном случае уместно применить слово «немного».

Он с силой вжимается лицом в мокрые ладони. 

Всё это чепуха, все его домыслы — неправда. Просто слишком много чего происходит сейчас. Просто он практически на нервном срыве. Просто ему всё никак не перепадёт ни от одной девчонки. И просто он не хочет, чтобы Дерек так доверял кому-то.

Потому что доверять он должен только ему. И никому больше.

Стайлз страдальчески стонет, осознав, как же он чертовски сильно влип.

— Черт! Черт, черт, черт! — он с силой бьёт кулаком раковину и коротко вскрикивает от боли. — Черт! — рычит он, прижав ушибленную руку к груди. — Грёбанные волки!

 

Выходя из туалета, он, честно, собирается вернуться к ждущему его Скотту. Но внезапное озарение и любопытство, что портили ему жизнь вот уже на протяжении восемнадцати лет, останавливают его. И Стайлз, сначала неуверенно, словно крадучись даже, движется к кабинету, где, возможно, сейчас могла находиться Дженнифер Блэйк. Уроки ведь уже закончились, так что она наверняка сейчас доделывает свои дела и намеревается в скором времени отправиться домой. Или куда-либо ещё с предателем Дереком.

Когда Стилински подходит к кабинету, то замечает слегка приоткрытую дверь, откуда доносятся приглушённые голоса. На секунду Стайлз прикрывает глаза, собираясь с духом, и на цыпочках подходит ближе.

С трудом дотянувшись до окошка в двери, стараясь на эту самую дверь не навалиться — если его застукают за столь пикантным занятием, ему хорошенько влетит от одного не очень уравновешенного волчары, Стайлз опирается руками о гладкую стену рядом и комично кривит лицо, потому что находиться в таком положении жутко некомфортно. 

В окошке он видит, как мисс Блэйк сидит за своим рабочим столом и что-то пишет в бумажках. Сощурившись, Стайлз крутит шеей в попытке найти Хейла и ему это удаётся частично — он видит его сложенные на груди волосатые руки, обрезанный профиль и переднюю часть джинсов. Сделав вывод, что мужчина расслабленно прислонился к одной из дальних от стола парт, Стайлз напрягает слух.

— Тебе ещё долго? — слышит он негромкий голос Дерека и изо всех сил старается, не отрываясь от окошка глазами, дотянуться ухом до щели в двери, чтобы слышать их разговор отчётливей. Шея уже ноет, спина затекла, и вообще Стайлз никогда раньше не замечал за собой такой изворотливости.

— Подожди ещё совсем чуть-чуть, — сообщает Блэйк мягким, ласковым голоском, оторвавшись на секунду от бумаг.

— Тебе пора отдохнуть, бросай всё и поехали.

Стайлз возмущенно хмурится и приоткрывает рот в молчаливом негодовании. В голосе Дерека слышатся какие-то нежные нотки. Ну, это уже слишком.

— Дерек, давно хотела у тебя спросить, — Стилински ещё больше напряг слух, чувствуя, как пальца на ногах от стояния на цыпочках начинают неметь. — Я заметила, что ты тесно общаешься со Скоттом и Стайлзом. Что у вас общего? 

«Вынюхивает», — мелькает в голове тревожная мысль.

Стайлз изнутри напрягается в ожидании ответа Дерека — ему же хватило ума не рассказать этой незнакомой тётке, кем он является на самом деле?

— Ничего, — странноватым голосом отвечает Хейл. — Привязались, теперь отвязаться не получается.

Стайлз подкатывает глаза, но всё же он рад, что Дерек не выдал ни их, ни себя.

— Знаешь, а мне нравится Стайлз, — неожиданно признаётся Блэйк, вводя подслушивающего парня в тупик.

Стилински хмурится сильнее, не понимая, к чему клонит эта барышня. Дерек, видимо, тоже не очень понимал, к чему она завела этот разговор.

— Он всем умудряется понравиться, — выдаёт Хейл озадачено.

Стайлз напрягается, не обращая внимания на некий трепет в груди, и продолжает слушать.

— А тебе?

Дерек пожимает плечами, но Стайлз не видит этого жеста, потому что полностью припал ухом к двери. Недолгое молчание Хейла убивает в нём приятное волнение и зарождает нехорошее предчувствие.

— Он не раз выручал меня, — нехотя признаётся Дерек. — Пожалуй, он нравится мне, только сильно уж надоедлив.

Стайлз недовольно дуется, но всё же растворяется в волнах облегчения, и осторожно заглядывает в окошко. Он видит, как Дерек отлипает от пары и медленно направляется к девушке. Подойдя к ней, он мягко обнимает её со спины, убирает тёмный локон и наклоняется к лицу.

Стилински корчит рожу подобному поведению мужчины — такого Дерека он ещё не видел и представление о хмуром волчаре не готово перестроиться в его голове. Подглядывать стало неловко и Стайлз опускаетголову, в нелепой, жгучей боли в области сердца разыскивая толику радости — он крупно поспешил с выводами о влюблённости к Хейлу и от этого становится легче. Он совсем не влюблён, ведь, от мыслей, что Хейл может точно так же обнять его и…

Стайлза даже перетряхивает от отвращения, когда живое воображение подкидывает ему эту картинку, а из горла вырывается какой-то странный звук. На секунду застыв, Стайлз приходит в себя и, резко отстранившись от двери, очень медленно, осторожными шагами, не создавая шума, ретируется с места преступления. Отойдя на достаточное расстояние от кабинета, он переходит на бег.

 

Порог дома он переступает отчего-то расстроенным. Включает сериал, греет воду и пьет горячий чай. И изо всех сил старается не думать о том, что в данную минуту Дерек Хейл в компании очаровательной красотки (его лицо искривляется на этих мыслях) может пить что-то покрепче. Затем он резко подскакивает с дивана и хватается за телефон. 

Нерешительно облизывает губы, о чём-то напряженно размышляя. Решившись, он отправляет Хейлу смс — на звонок не хватает храбрости. После, он снова обхватывает дрожащими пальцами чашку и садится на диван. Ждёт.

 

Дерек появляется в его доме ровно через шесть минут. Признаться, Стайлз рассчитывал примерно на полчаса, учитывая свою «важность» для Хейла, поэтому он удивлён.

— Я не понял, — мрачнеет Хейл, глядя на вытянувшееся лицо Стайлза. — Ты же написал, что тебе нужна помощь. 

Стайлз вытирает рот от крошек и бросает пакет чипсов на диван.

— Мне и нужна, — говорит он, судорожно соображая, как бы поубедительнее оправдаться. Он-то думал, что Дерек придёт позже, и он успеет досмотреть серию, доесть и придумать правдоподобную отмазку. 

Стая волков, например, запрыгнула к нему в окно и тут же выпрыгнула, сообразив, что попала не туда. Или ещё что-нибудь. Умное.

— Была нужна, — поправляется он, когда у Дерека глаза окрашиваются алым.

— Я бросил все свои дела и пришёл к тебе. И ты хочешь сказать, что бросил их я зря?

— Да ладно тебе, знаю я эти дела, — не сдерживается Стайлз и словесный поток из него уже не остановить, несмотря на разум, который отчаянно советует ему заткнуться. — Неужели ты не замечаешь, что эта училка мутная? 

Дерек трёт переносицу. Кажется, он ищет в себе терпение для объяснения элементарных вещей, но сдержать тихий рык не удаётся.

— Стайлз, я готов сейчас сломать тебе что-нибудь. Но сдерживаюсь. Изо всех сил.

— Просто ты идиот! Она пользуется тобой, вот и всё! — Стайлз и сам понимает, что его слова звучат жалко и неубедительно. — Не думал, что ты — ты, Хейл, купишься на такую дешёвку.

— Ты нарываешься, — Дерек рычит громче и настойчивее, снова сверкая глазами альфы.

На этот раз Стайлз пугается и даже делает шаг назад. Потом сжимает кулаки и ухмыляется ехидно — умирать, так с улыбкой.

— Огромный мохнатый болван! Да тобой вертит каждая…

Он даже не успел договорить, но всё равно понимает, что слова были лишними, когда его ноги больше не касаются паркета. Дерек злобно рычит, удерживая его над полом. Захват у него поистине стальной, с каждой секундой дышать становится сложнее. 

Стайлз цепляется за железную, невероятно твёрдую руку мужчины, и в ушах уже появляется звон. 

— Де… Дер… — пытается выговорить он, прекратив дергать ногами в воздухе. 

Его глаза стекленеют, а глаза волка, застывшего напротив, приобретают прежний цвет.

Что смерть отступила, Стилински понимает только стоя на корточках на полу и хватаясь за своё горло, на котором останутся яркие отметины. Откашлявшись, он поднимает голову, со злостью глядя на остолбеневшего Хейла.

С трудом поднявшись, Стайлз прочищает горло, не переставая сверлить мужчину гневным взглядом. Подходит ближе и с ненавистью толкает его в каменную грудь, направляя к выходу.

— Тупой злобный волк! Не знаю, что у тебя там вместо мозгов и не хочу знать! Пошёл отсюда, вали к своей Блэйк! На меня можешь больше не рассчитывать, никогда, разбирайтесь со своими ночными делами сами!

Он выталкивает несопротивляющегося, молчаливого Хейла за дверь и, держась за ноющую шею, идёт, еле передвигая ногами от пережитого страха досматривать сериал. Только что он был готов распрощаться со своей жизнью.

Переведя судорожное дыхание, похожее не всхлип, он дрожащими пальцами обхватывает пульт, думая совершенно не о фильме. 

Как он только мог подумать, пусть и на пару минут, что мог влюбиться в этого ублюдка? Хейл никогда и не при каких обстоятельствах не может ему понравиться. Просто, он слишком устал. Вот и накручивает себя всякими глупостями.

*******

Когда пелена с глаз Дерека спадает и он, глядя на лежащего на полу без сознания Стилински понимает, кто на самом деле эта Блэйк, ослабевший внутри него волк берёт вверх над разумом. Хейл выглядит угрожающе. Не так давно он помог сестре, отдал всего себя, чтобы она излечилась, сил совсем нет, но, несмотря на это, цвет глаз меняется, а тёмная, пугающая аура сгущается вокруг него, заставляя окружающих дрожать и трепетать от страха.

Но Дженнифер не боится, ядовитая усмешка не уходит с её губ. Всего час назад, когда Стайлз прислал смс, в которой просил его о помощи, Дерек воспринял это за ещё одну шутку и не сорвался к нему, как это было в прошлый раз. Времени хватило, чтобы её сообщники захватили Стайлза, его отца и мать Скотта.

— Что ты с ним сделала? 

— А ты не чувствуешь? — она смеётся над ним, глядя с лёгкой жалостью. Его снова обвели вокруг пальца, как идиота. 

Дерек принюхивается и ему становится не по себе — он ничего, абсолютно ничего не чувствует. Чуть не потерявший сестру и отдавший многое, чтобы она осталась жива, он не успел восстановиться, и сейчас слишком слаб, лишённый оборотнической силы и слуха. Он так слаб, что даже не слышит сердцебиения и не может понять, жив ли Стилински. 

— Какое жалкое зрелище — пёс потерял свой нюх и зрение… — Блэйк растягивает губы в хищной ухмылке и говорит что-то уж очень странное. — Он просил помощи именно у тебя не просто так, Хейл. Ты видишь здесь Скотта или кого-либо ещё? Нет. Мальчишка влюблён в тебя, а ты даже не замечаешь этого — со стороны это выглядит очень смешно. Знаешь ли, мне было сложно не смеяться каждый раз, когда он ревновал тебя ко мне, и сам того не понимал. 

Хейл на секунду теряет бдительность, потому что её слова вгоняют в ступор. Он машинально поворачивает голову в сторону бледного парня и снова смотрит на Блэйк.

— Что за чушь? — рычит он, потому что её слова не укладываются в голове.

— Какая досада, — она морщится и смотрит на Дерека, как он когда-то смотрел на Стайлза, когда тот пытался доказать ему свою правоту. — Вы так похожи в своей слепоте…

 

Он готов убить её прямо сейчас, свернуть шею одним лишь движением или вытащить из груди ещё живое сердце. Но он только неуловимым ветром оказывается рядом и впечатывает не успевшую даже удивиться Блэйк головой в стену, отчего она медленно сползает на пол и падает на бок безвольной куклой. Вокруг медленно расползается лужица крови, но Дереку уже всё равно.

Он подходит к Стайлзу и «по-человечьи» проверяет, жив ли тот. Его волк не слышит ни стука сердца, ни дыхания, поэтому он нащупывает пульс и облегченно выдохнув, прикрывает глаза. Жив. Просто без сознания.

 

— Хейл? В чём дело? — Стайлз приподнимается на локтях и с удивлением смотрит на своё запястье, удерживаемое крепкой рукой Дерека. Хейл выглядит совсем неважно, почти так же, как он выглядел с ранением от отравленной пули. Прищурившись, Стайлз замечает совсем тонкие чёрные полосы на руке мужчины вместо вен.

— Эй, прекрати! Мне намного лучше, правда! 

Дерек кивает и, так и не отпустив его руку, кренится вбок, теряя сознание, потому что держался он из последних сил.

Ошарашенный, Стайлз подхватывает его в последнюю секунду и прижимает к себе тяжелое тело. 

И где, простите, сейчас Скотт?

*******

Дерек свалил из Бейкон-Хиллс как последний трус и слабак, думает Стайлз. Бросил его здесь, не признал вслух, что он был прав (пусть Стайлз и не рассчитывал на такой благоприятный исход). Теперь Блэйк мертва и он больше не думает о всякой ерунде, напоминающей ему ревность. Дышать стало значительно легче.

До тех самых пор, пока он не возвращается из школы домой и не застает у себя в комнате Хейла.

— Привет.

Стайлз подпрыгивает, хватается за сердце и смотрит на Дерека со смесью обвинения и удивления. 

— Ты вернулся?

— Да.

Стилински кивает и зачем-то лезет в рюкзак, чувствуя себя очень уязвимо и неловко.

— И зачем уезжал? — как бы невзначай спрашивает он.

Дерек явно хочет поговорить с ним о чём-то важном, раз находится сейчас в его комнате, но гордый и упёртый волчара не мог так просто начать разговор. Стайлз начинал нервничать.

— Нужно было обеспечить сестре хорошее лечение.

Стайлз тут же приподнимает голову, оставляя рюкзак в покое, и смотрит на Хейла. Значит, не сбегал — это уже хорошо. И как он мог забыть, что сестра Дерека была при смерти?

— Как она сейчас?

— Жива. Чувствует себя хорошо, — уголки губ Дерека едва заметно дрогнули. Стайлз тоже улыбается.

— Значит, ты не собирался уезжать отсюда навсегда?

— Нет, — Дерек смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Блэйк сказала, что ты влюблён в меня. Это правда?

Вот оно.

Лицо Стайлза искажается, гримаса получается донельзя глупой, и он отводит взгляд в сторону, уставившись в одну точку. Дерек, волчара бестактная, совсем не знает, что такое чувства других людей. 

Почему постоянно приходится тыкать его волчьим носом во что-то? Почему не видит сам? 

Даже эта Джениффер Блэйк заметила чувства Стайлза к нему. 

Глупый, глупый хмуроволк.

Хейл подходит совсем близко, выводя Стайлза из оцепенения.

— Это действительно так? — спрашивает он упрямо.

Стайлз сглатывает и переводит испуганный взгляд на него. Сердце бухает где-то в глотке, он не знает, какой ждать реакции от его ответа, потому не знает, отвечать правдиво или нет.

— Нет, — его твердое, мужское, безоговорочное «нет» получается похожим на писк.

Дерек требовательно приподнимает левую бровь. 

Боже, неужели он всё-таки выиграл эту войну у Блэйк, проносится в голове у Стайлза.

— Нет? — уточняет Хейл, вплотную прижавшись к парню. Стайлзу бы ретироваться сейчас куда-нибудь, но на спину ложится тяжелая ладонь, перекрывая путь к отступлению.

У него хватает сил только отрицательно качнуть головой.

— Ты с ней спал? — зачем-то спрашивает Стайлз осипшим голосом, и тут же понимает, какой он идиот. Дерек меняется в лице на неожиданный вопрос. — Ладно, не отвечай, — разрешает Стилински, прекрасно зная ответ и, воспользовавшись моментом, выскальзывает из ослабевшего от растерянности захвата. 

— Значит так, — начинает Стайлз, повернувшись к Дереку спиной, не в силах смотреть в глаза. — Никто не должен знать, — командует он. — Никто из твоей стаи, ни Скотт, ни уж тем более мой отец не должны узнать об этом. Ты ко мне не пристаешь, не лапаешь на людях, ничего такого. Потому что ты чертовски взрослый для меня мужик, несмотря на то, что тебе всего двадцать семь — сбивчиво тараторит он. — Не знаю, как ты будешь справляться, — он отчаянно жестикулирует и кривит лицо, отчётливо представив себе вполне приятные домогательства Дерека.

— Это всё?

— Нет! Не всё! — Стайлз хочет придумать что-то ещё, но его прижимают к стене и переворачивают лицом к себе. — Я же сказал!..

Хейл зажимает тяжело дышащего парня и упирается руками по обе стороны от его лица, а затем просто накрывает его губы своими. Стайлз не отвечает на поцелуй ровно несколько секунд, покуда Хейл не обхватывает его, отлепив от стены, и сильнее не прижимает к себе. Щетина Дерека неприятно покалывает кожу на лице, но Стилински старается не обращать сейчас на это внимание, полностью отдаваясь поцелую — он попросит Дерека побриться. Хотя бы пока он не привыкнет к этому. Потому что это жутко странно целоваться с бородатым мужиком, когда всю жизнь тебе нравились девушки.

— Ладно, — оторвавшись от губ Хейла, выдыхает Стайлз. — Целовать иногда можно. Но не лапать!

На это Дерек только собственнически щипает парня за ягодицу.

Когда ты успел так сильно вляпаться? 

Глупый, глупый Стайлз.


End file.
